


Maxed Out

by ReidFan



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidFan/pseuds/ReidFan
Summary: No plot per se, just a lot of lavender scented vanilla lovin'. This story was written for a friend (waves at England, you know who you are :)  )Max and Spencer are in an established relationship. Liberties taken because we haven't actually met Max yet, have no idea what her last name is or what sort of work she's in.Many thanks to my beta reader (name redacted this time around LOL) for going above and beyond the call of duty to work this one over. :::sorry:::





	Maxed Out

Maxed Out

A CM Fanfiction

Reid/Max

No Plot per se, just a lot of lavender scented vanilla lovin’.

A special thank you to my beta reader (name redacted) who had to go above and beyond to check this story.

This story was written for a friend (you know who you are :D)

NC 17

“No quote this time, I couldn’t come up with an appropriate one”-me

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

He stirred and turned over in his sleep. He awoke with a start when his body encountered the warmth of another in his bed. For just an instant, Spencer Reid remained stock still, letting his mind work quickly as he fully awakened. The startled feeling left him as his surroundings came into focus and he registered and recognised the woman asleep next to him.

Stifling a chuckle, he slipped out of bed as carefully as he could so as not to disturb his sleeping partner. He rifled quietly through a dresser drawer looking for underwear and mismatched socks. Reid chose a shirt from the closet and picked up his suit pants from the chair where they’d been tossed the night before. He then made his way to the bathroom to shower and dress.

As soon as the bathroom door was shut, the figure in the bed rolled over and rose from the bed. Quickly, she stripped off the negligée she’d been wearing and hurried to the bathroom. Noiselessly, she opened the door and tiptoed towards the huge ceramic tub in Spencer’s bathroom. She could see his silhouette through the opaque curtain. His back was to her. _Good, _she thought as she crept up behind him and carefully drew back the curtain. _Don’t turn around, don’t turn around, _she wished silently and smiled when she successfully completed her mission to join him in the shower.

She stood quietly behind him and watched as Spencer worked shampoo through his unruly hair. _Oh terrific! His eyes are closed against the shampoo, _she noted and closed the distance between them, snaking her arms up around his chest and leaning her head against his back.

For the second time in less than just a few minutes, Reid was startled momentarily before his mind processed what was happening. She chuckled as he gasped in surprise and then relaxed, covering her hands with his own.

“Max!” he exclaimed, “You,” he paused, moved her hands aside and turned to face her then gathered her up in his arms. “You scared me. But just for just a second.”

“Boo!” she laughed before reaching up to kiss him. He responded instantly, parting her lips with his tongue and daring to venture inside her mouth. Her hands moved from his back up to his head, and she found herself clenching her fists in his hair. They kissed for several minutes, and Max let her hands drop from his hair down to his chest and then beyond.

He gasped into her mouth and drew back. “Aw, dammit.” Her eyes widened as she searched his face. Water streamed down on them, rinsing off the soap and shampoo.

He kissed her forehead and ran his hands down her back. “There is nothing I would rather do right now than pick you up and take you back to bed,” he sighed loudly and made eye contact with her. “But I have to go to work. And,” he sighed again, “I’m already gonna be late.” For a moment, he envied that her job frequently allowed her to work from home. This was apparently the case today.

As he spoke, Max drew circles around his nipples with her fingertips and smiled brightly as she heard his sharp intake of breath.

“Don’t you have sick days?” she asked with a smirk.

“I do,” he gasped. “But you know I could never call in sick when—“

“You aren’t sick.” She interrupted, nodding and stroking his cheek and then smiled. “I understand that, Spence. There are people out there who need your help and it just wouldn’t be right to be off on a sick day when you aren’t sick.”

His brow furrowed and he sighed again. “It’s not that I don’t want to stay here with you.”

“I know,” she responded, kissing his cheek. “So, off you go, catch that bad guy. Save that poor victim,” she reached for towels as Spencer shut off the water. Handing him a towel, she continued, “And then come home to _save _me.” 

He laughed and hurried into his clothes, dried his hair and corralled his messenger bag and suit jacket. Max walked him to the door and he paused, gathered her in his arms and kissed her soundly.

“Don’t know if we’ll be heading out of town. I’ll call you and let you know.”

“Just be safe.”

He fixed on her eyes and nodded. “I promise,” came out in a whisper.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

He watched as the young kidnap victim rushed into the arms of her waiting boyfriend; his own joy at her safe liberation almost as tremendous as that of the reunited young couple. Spencer heard her reassuring the man she was all right and smiled as Unit Chief Emily Prentiss and SSA Jennifer Jareau approached him.

“That was some damn good work, Spence,” Emily praised. “How you appealed to Dennison and convinced him he really didn’t want to hurt Leeann.” She clapped his shoulder, nodding her approval and he favoured her with a smile.

“He was acting out because of his own pa—“ Reid interrupted himself to acknowledge the congratulatory hug he was now receiving from JJ. “Aw, thanks,” he murmured to JJ before turning back to Emily and finishing his thought, “Well, you know.”

He heaved a sigh, and then drew an arm around each of them and together they made their way back to the FBI SUVs to return to the local police station.

Prentiss assured them they’d be flying back to DC as soon as all the necessary paperwork was filled out at the precinct. Two hours later, everyone but Emily was napping aboard the BAU jet, en route home. Her cellphone signaled an incoming text and Emily’s eyebrows rose when she saw whom it was messaging her.

_I’ll get on that immediately _ she replied and put her phone away after sending several other texts of her own.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was after midnight when Spencer’s key unlocked the door to the darkened apartment he shared with Max. Quietly, he hung his overcoat up in the closet. He tossed his messenger bag down on the sofa and released a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck. After taking off his shoes, he spent a long moment stretching his shoulders and neck in an effort to loosen the tension he felt from his long day. Rifling through his go bag, he extracted his pajamas. He set that bag down next to first one and then padded silently down the hallway to the bathroom. After removing and cleaning his contact lenses, he brushed his teeth and then noiselessly opened the bedroom door and crept inside.

In the dim light afforded by the moonlight streaming through the window, Spencer could see the sleeping figure of Max in the bed. Just the sight of her helped relieve some of the tension he harboured from the day’s tough case. Now with a smile on his face, he stripped off his trousers, his shirt and tie and his underwear, tossing them lightly on the chair by the window. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he bent forward to peel off his socks. As he straightened up, he felt Max’s hands caress his back and he leaned into her attentions.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He whispered.

She kissed his shoulder. “Did you want me to stop?”

“Hell, no,” he sputtered, turning to face her. Her mouth met his and they kissed hungrily. Whatever vestiges of stress had inhabited him left as they fell down onto the bed in each other’s arms. In a matter of minutes, the unsub, the kidnap victim, the negotiation and the takedown were forgotten as Max and Spencer ventured into a world all their own. Gentle touches fanned the flames of desire and became urgent caresses that fueled their mutual passion. Both still relatively new to the wonder of making love, they arrived together at their euphoric destination rather quickly. Panting and breathless, Spencer rolled off her and immediately began expressing his regret.

“I’m sorry Max, I just—“

“Hell, no,” simultaneously, she repeated his earlier words to him, pressing her lips to his mouth to his to stop his apology. They kissed again and Max drew him back down onto the bed. She moved to lie on top of him, nestling into his chest and sighing contentedly.

“Okay?” she asked, her voice muffled against his throat.

“Mm-hmm” he murmured into her hair, already half asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_Please see me in my office. _ Reid read the text from Emily and immediately wondered what it could possibly be about. His probationary period was over. He’d filled out the reports after the Dennison takedown. He’d even signed off on his most recent performance report. _Please see me in my office. _He bit his lower lip and made his way through the bullpen, up the short staircase and knocked on the Unit Chief’s door.

“C’mon in” he heard her call.

Clicking the door shut behind him, he approached her desk.

Emily looked up from her mountain of paperwork and set her pen down. “Sit down,” she invited, motioning at the chair in front of her desk.

He tried to read her face. _She doesn’t look angry. Or upset. Or even concerned_. They made eye contact and still he couldn’t read her.

“Sit down, Spence,” she repeated.

_First name_, he noted, and relief flooded through him. He’d have been ‘Reid’ or ‘Agent’ if he were in any sort of trouble, he figured.

Emily reached across the desk and handed him a file.

His brow furrowed as he opened the folder and quickly read through its contents.

“The Colorado Child Services Department asked me to send one of my profilers with the National Child Services official to help with this hearing,” she told him and a smile she’d been withholding broke across her face. “They specifically asked for you, Spence.”

He checked the file again and looked up, “You’re sending me to Colorado Springs?”

Prentiss nodded. He noticed something of a smirk emerging on her lips.

“Emily, why do they need a profiler? We weren’t involved. I don’t know anything about this case.”

“But you read fast. You’re a quick study. And you will know the case inside out by the time you get there.”

“I still don’t see why they need someone from the BAU.”

“They don’t. They just wanted someone from the FBI. Someone with a wide spectrum of knowledge about law enforcement and about the psychology of psychopaths, especially where the victims are children,” she explained. Suppressing a laugh, she added, “Besides, the social worker asked for you.”

Reid’s eyes widened. “Me? Why?”

Prentiss rose from her seat and finally let out the laugh, “Just get over to the jet. You leave in half an hour.”

“Okay,” he replied, taking his phone from his pocket.

“Who are you calling?” Emily asked, knowing it was really none of her business.

“Max,” Spencer told her, “I always let her know when and where I’m going.”

Emily laughed again.

“What’s so funny?”

“Read the contact information page.”

Puzzled, Reid opened the folder, found and unfolded the sheet in question and broke into a wide smile as he read the familiar name asking for his accompaniment to Colorado.

“Okay?” Prentiss prodded, still chuckling over Max’s surprise.

He put his phone back in his pocket and nodded. “She’s a sneaky one,” he chuckled, “But we’re taking the jet? What if you have a case?”

“We do. Fairfax. And we’ll be driving,” she told him. “Now, get going!”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“Well that was intense,” Max commented as she and Spencer made their way down the vast hallway in the Colorado Springs courthouse.

“Those kids will all be safe now,” Spencer assured her.

“Thanks to you,” she squeezed his arm. “Your deposition on the recidivism of this kind of sadistic offender really nailed it for us. Thank you.” She opened the ornate front door of the building and led the way down the stairs where they hailed a cab to return to their hotel.

“I wish you’d given me more time to excogitate the case.”

“Spence, you did great. That bastard will never be near children again.”

They fell silent for the ride back to the hotel, tired from the tenseness of the day in court. Max snuggled up against Spencer and he leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

“Would you mind if we just ordered room service for dinner tonight, Max? I really don’t feel like going out.”

As their taxi pulled up to the hotel, Max craned her neck to whisper loudly, “Maybe we can make use of that Jacuzzi in our room too?”

Reid’s eyes widened and he cast a glance in the direction of their cab driver, hoping the man hadn’t heard what Max said. Judging by the man’s concentration on his driving, this appeared to be the case. He heaved a sigh of relief and made a face when he heard Max laugh. Reid paid the cab driver and exited the vehicle, holding open the door for Max.

“You’re incorrigible,” he told her in a stern voice that failed to deliver the serious tone he intended as they entered the hotel and made their way to the elevator bay.

She laughed again. “And you love it, Dr. Reid, don’t give me that.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“I hope he won’t mind,” Max murmured as she dumped most of a bottle of bubble bath into the Jacuzzi tub in their hotel suite bathroom. She giggled as mounds of bubbles instantly arose in the churning water. The relaxing scent of lavender filled the room and Max inhaled deeply.

“Spence should be back any second now,” she purred as she hurried to ready herself. Despite his earlier request they stay in for dinner that night, he’d told her he had an errand to run and would return in less than half an hour. She wondered briefly about his sudden mission but shook off her curiosity and set about her own preparations.

Digging through her carryon bag, she found her hairbrush and a clip and set about putting her hair up off her face and neck. She stripped off the suit and blouse she’d worn to the hearing earlier. Hanging on the back of the bathroom door were a pair of fluffy white bathrobes and Max stripped off her bra and underwear and slid into the smaller sized robe. After checking and fixing her makeup, she retrieved a shopping bag from her suitcase.

She removed several lavender scented votive candles from the bag and set them up on the twin night tables at either side of the bed. “Dammit!” she cursed, and quickly rifled through the drawers of the desk in the room. “Oh thank goodness,” she breathed in relief, finding matches in the bureau’s top drawer. She lit the candles, turned down the bed, and pulled the room’s two chairs towards the desk.

A knock at the door sent her scurrying to answer it. Their room service dinner had arrived. Max dug through her purse to tip the young man who’d brought their tandoori chicken, rice and stir-fried vegetables. He’d remembered wine and glasses as she’d requested and Max quickly set the tray down on the desk and set out their meal.

She fumbled with the corkscrew and finally succeeded in opening the wine bottle. As she was pouring the wine, she heard the lock click and the suite door opened. Spencer held out a small vase of flowers and a single shopping bag. Max accepted the floral arrangement and the plastic bag with one hand and took his hand in her other. She set the flowers down on the desk between their dinners and then led Spencer to the bathroom, undoing his tie and his shirt as they walked. She dropped the plastic bag on the bathroom vanity.

“Shoes,” she directed and he kicked off the black _Converses. _

“Mmm, good,” she purred as she peeled his suit jacket and shirt off in one swift movement. He stood still for her as his disrobing continued; her hands fumbled over his belt buckle and he stifled an amused snicker but helped her undo the recalcitrant article. Finally, she unzipped and dropped his trousers to the floor.

“Mmm, good,” she repeated, “Better.” Hooking her fingers into the waistband, she drew his briefs down and smiled bewitchingly as he gasped when she did so. “You can keep the socks on. For now.” She was aware that he often lamented his feet always being cold.

Something that sounded partially like a feral growl and partially like an aroused moan emanated from Spencer, as he stood nearly naked in front of her. She reached for his newly freed arousal with one hand and behind him to the robe hanging on the door with the other.

“Max, geez. Please,” he groaned into her hair. She buried her face into his chest for a moment and he moaned anew. Max dropped a series of kisses along his collarbone as she continued stroking him. Her other hand finally managed to wrangle the robe free from its hook and she stepped back and turned her face to his to make eye contact.

Giving him one more squeeze, she released his manhood and moved to help him into the robe. “After dinner,” she rolled her bottom lip in her teeth, “After dinner, we’ll have _dessert.”_

“Max, I swear to god—“

She interrupted him with a kiss and then tugged on both sides of the collar of his robe. They walked over to the desk together. “Let’s have dinner.”

Max put a full wine glass in Spencer’s hand and then touched his glass with her own, “To the Colorado Child Services Department,” she began as he nodded acknowledgement.

“And their National counterpart,” he proposed.

“Indeed. And their good sense to insist that a certain highly qualified, intelligent FBI agent be part of this hearing.”

“The department made that choice?” he prodded, a smile growing at the corners of his mouth as he pulled out her chair to seat her.

“Okay, no. _ I _ did. But I had good reasons,” she rebuked lightly. “All right, I had ulterior motives.”

“Ah, so the truth comes out,” he laughed. He sat down across from her. “But I’d really rather not be talking about work. Yours or mine right now.”

“You’re right. Let’s talk about,” she paused for significance and lowered her voice to a husky whisper. “Let’s talk about that bath, these robes. And what’s under them.” Her robe slipped open along her thighs, allowing Spencer an unencumbered glimpse of her long legs.

“After dinner,” he managed to say, despite the effect the view and her words were having on him.

He speared a piece of chicken and popped it in his mouth. “Mmmm, this is so good.” He savoured both the chicken and the look on Max’s face as he painted a deliberately exaggerated look of ecstasy on his own face.

Max whimpered.

Spencer suppressed a chuckle.

“I may not be able to wait until after dinner for dessert,” she warned him.

“Nope. No way. You don’t get dessert until you eat all your vegetables.”

Max emptied her wine glass, refilled it and topped up Spencer’s and then proceeded to wolf down her vegetables in record time.

He watched in fascination as she devoured her dinner while he took his sweet time eating his own.

“You’re just _trying _to drive me crazy now, aren’t you?” she accused good-naturedly.

He shook his head no as he took another bite of his chicken. She watched as he chewed and swallowed as slowly as he possibly could.

_I have a solution for this _she decided, as she’d finished her own dinner. She moved to sit on his lap and started _bothering _ him in a way that was sure to speed up dessert.

Emboldened by the wine, Max opened the front of Spencer’s robe and started a kissing journey at the base of his throat. Her lips traced up along his jaw while her hand made the trek south.

“Max!” he admonished, nearly choking on his rice as she made contact with his nether region. He drew a sharp breath and tossed his fork down on the plate.

“More wine?” she asked demurely, holding his glass to his lips.

He sipped at the offering then directed the glass and her hand to the desktop where it was set down. While her attention was on putting the wine glass down safely, he stood up and picked her up in one smooth motion.

“Definitely time for dessert,” he announced.

“Mmhhm,” she agreed.

“I noticed,” he said and then nuzzled his face into the top of her robe, taking a few tiny bites of the skin exposed there. “That you have the Jacuzzi ready.”

“Uh—_huh!” _she gasped in response to his teeth against her breast.

He walked them to the bathroom and set her on her feet long enough to strip the robe from her body. “One sec,” he told her and a wide smile crossed her face. The smile threatened to erupt into laughter when he bent over to remove his mismatched socks and nearly fell headlong into the tub.

“Spence!” she cried, reaching out to prevent his tumble.

He straightened up. Now barefoot, he let his own robe drop to the floor and then stepped into the Jacuzzi. She took the hand he offered and followed him into the oversize tub. Spencer sat down and drew her down into his lap. Max leaned back against him and inhaled deeply.

“I love the smell of lavender. It’s so fresh and relaxing and,” she paused to look into his eyes. “It makes me _want_ you.”

He met her gaze and countered, “Want me to _what_?”

She whimpered as she realised his hands were dancing around her waist amid the bubbles. They dipped lower and she moaned in response to his explorations.

“Sorry,” he purred insincerely when she gasped in reaction to his touch.

“You’re not the least bit sorry,” she alleged. He nodded in agreement as he nuzzled her neck. He brought his hands up out of the expanse of bubbles to cup her face as he kissed her. Max responded in kind. The hum of the water jets revving was the only sound for a long moment before they finally broke apart, each breathless.

“The wine,” she lamented, wishing she had brought it along into their bath.

“Nah, it’s okay. I think I’m drunk on _you_,” he confessed, sinking his face into her chest, taking a breast in his mouth. She arched her back and pressed against him, relishing the connection and stifling a moan of delight as his hands traveled down her back to cup her bottom.

She took a moment to appreciate how amusing—_and amazing—_it was that Spencer was so well read. And that he so willingly shared the knowledge. Although they were both relatively new to the wonders of making love, they’d learned quickly how to thrill and appreciate each other sexually. And at this very moment, Max was certain she had died and gone to some kind of Spencer Reid filled Heaven. His hands, with their gentle, long fingers, were touching her in ways that she never before imagined and sent her mind reeling in rapturous delight.

“Spence,” she breathed in a way that set his own loins on fire. She clutched at his hair and threw her own head back as euphoria overtook her senses.

“Mmmm, I like this,” he took advantage of the exposed neck and his mouth resumed its journey along her throat down to her breast. He heard her inhale sharply and then felt her shifting. He stopped to let her move safely.

“Now,” she pleaded, “Right now.”

“Here?” he asked, surprised but not unwilling. He supported her at her waist with his hands as she lowered herself into position. And then they took each other to new dizzying heights in the depths of the frothing bubbles.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

She awakened before he did the following morning. Max padded to the bathroom, pulled the plug in the tub and picked up the errant clothes and towels. They were due at the airport in about two hours and Max fervently hoped the flight back to DC would be more fun than the one to Colorado had been.

She understood. She certainly wasn’t angry. He’d wanted to immerse himself in the case and be fully prepared for the hearing. And that perseverance had paid off. But now, Max decided, the trip home would be different. She decided she was going to let him sleep as long as possible. After tidying as much as she felt necessary, she made herself a cup of coffee with the in-room coffee maker and settled into the small sofa with her cell phone.

She sent several texts. The first was to her supervisor, apprising him of the previous day’s successful proceedings. Glancing over at Spencer, she noted he was still soundly sleeping. Another text went to Penelope Garcia. And a third was dispatched to Emily Prentiss. As Colorado was several hours behind DC time zone wise, Max figured her texts might not be read for at least a couple of hours yet. Their recipients were all likely busy in meetings.

After catching up on her email, Max decided to do some online shopping. She glanced over at the bed every few minutes to confirm Spencer was still asleep. Finally, after she figured she’d probably maxed out her credit card, she clicked off the cell phone. Seeing Spencer stirring, Max picked up the room phone and called for breakfast to be sent up.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“We have about three and a half hours ‘til we land in DC,” Max announced as they prepared for takeoff.

“Three hours, twenty-six minutes, give or take a few depending on varying weather conditions and—“

He was cut short by the sudden appearance of Max’s fingers on his lips. She leaned in and immediately replaced her fingers with her own mouth, kissing him soundly. He responded immediately, dropping his book back into his messenger bag to cup her face with his hands. The messenger bag dropped unnoticed to the jet’s floor.

Several minutes later, the sound of the jet’s engines revving up brought them out of their own world and back into reality. They broke apart to ready for departure.

“Need to put our seatbelts on for takeoff.” Spencer ensured Max’s belt was done up securely then fastened his own. Less than five minutes later, the plane was airborne and on its way east.

“The flight out here was so boring, what with working and all,” Max reflected.

Spencer nodded in agreement.

“But the ride home will be fun,” she asserted. He met her gaze with a puzzled look of his own. She laughed and shook her head, “Never mind.”

“There’s coffee up in the galley,” he told her. He smiled at the thought that their shared affinity for coffee was another thing they had in common. She rose from her seat immediately and he chuckled at her wide-eyed reaction.

“Oh, thank you!” She tapped his shoulder and as an afterthought asked, “Did you want me to bring you one too?”

“Sure, thanks,” he replied.

He picked the messenger bag up off the floor and retrieved the book he planned to reread. Even though he’d slept longer than usual the previous night, Spencer was surprised to find himself yawning after about twenty pages of his book. It fell to his lap and he closed his eyes, leaning back into the leather seat.

It had been all of three or four minutes when Max returned bearing two coffee mugs. She set them down on the table across the aisle from where Spencer slept, sat down and waited. Sipping from her own mug, she noted after about five minutes that he was genuinely asleep and not pretending.

Suppressing a smile, it occurred to her that she’d probably tired him out the previous evening. _Maxed you out, _ she thought and had to stifle a laugh.

Half an hour later, her coffee finished—and Spencer’s cold and untouched—Max decided he’d slept enough. Gently, she took the book from Spencer’s lap and set it on the table beside the coffee mugs. They’d chosen to sit in the section of the jet where two pairs of seats faced each other and there was no table between them. Max had steered him there for a reason and this was about to come to fruition.

She removed her shoes, pantyhose and underwear. Brushing her skirt back down neatly, she sat in the seat across from him. She leaned forward, hands at his waist and found herself confounded by that damn belt buckle again. He stirred slightly but didn’t awaken and she held her breath until he stopped moving. As lightly as she could, she wrestled with the obstinate clasp and finally succeeded in undoing it. He stirred and she froze for an instant but once again he did not awaken.

The belt solved, Max unzipped his pants and drew them down as far as she could without disturbing him. _It can be done, _she assured herself. He stirred again and shifted slightly and Max managed to pull down his briefs when he did so. She wondered for an instant if he’d done it intentionally and waited but the deep even breathing indicated he really was still asleep.

“Not for much longer,” she whispered as she lowered her face and took him in her mouth. As soon as her lips made contact, he awoke with a start, reacting instantly.

“Maaaaaax,” he gasped, “Oh my god, wha—“ he heaved and stopped breathing for a moment before registering what was happening and gasped for air.

“Just relax,” she managed to impart as she sent him into orbit with her tongue. He tried to comply, took several deep breaths and just let himself revel in the bliss she was giving him. Instinctively his hands went to her hair, stroking it as she drew him into ecstasy with her mouth.

He sighed. Then moaned. And finally growled. “Max, you gotta stoppppp—“ he was losing control and she showed him some mercy and halted her foray. Spencer caught his breath, and hauled her up into his lap. Holding her close, he took a series of slow deep breaths to regain control, his face buried in her shoulder. She was rubbing his back now and shifted position so that she was straddling his lap. His hands ventured downwards and under her skirt and he froze momentarily when he came into contact with her bare skin.

She heard his sharp inhalation and leaned back to meet his gaze. “You okay?”

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. Their kiss deepened and became more urgent. Spencer stroked her softly, eliciting heated moans from Max until finally she could take no more and shifted again.

“Max,” he said in a sultry whisper. “Max, I love you so much.” He helped her move.

“I love you too, Spence,” she uttered as she lowered herself into position.

Tender words and soft touches accompanied their ascent into mutual rapture.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“I never, ever in a million years thought I could love someone the way I love you,” he told her in a solemn whisper as they cuddled together in the aftermath of lovemaking.

He moved her hair, tucking a wisp of it behind her ear and traced his finger along her jawline before moving in and kissing her once again.

“And be loved the way you love me,” he added after a moment.

Tears shone in Max’s eyes for a moment before she blinked them away. “You make it so easy to love you, Spence. I,” she paused, shook her head and continued, “I can’t even put it into words. I just. Love. You.”

She enclosed him in a fierce but tender hug. They sat together in their private circle of love for a long while, whispering endearments and sharing kisses.

Spencer felt the jet slow and begin to descend from its cruising altitude. He glanced at his watch.

“Whoa, we’ll be landing in about half an hour,” he told her.

“So, what’s the cruising altitude of this plane anyway, Spence?”

“Its maximum ceiling is 51,545 feet but we were probably at about 35,000. I can ask the pilot if it really matters, Max.”

She moved to get off his lap and reached out with one hand to stroke his cheek, lingering as though she was loath to break the physical connection between them.

“35.” Her brow furrowed as thoughts occurred to her and then she smiled, “Well, it qualifies for the Mile High Club anyway.”

She left that with him for a moment, then added “Bathroom,” and headed down the aisle towards the lavatory.

Spencer watched her walk away and pulled his iPhone from his pocket. He had his suspicions but clicked on the browser.

“I’m glad I paid attention when Garcia taught me about search engines.” he muttered as he entered ‘mile high club’ into the browser’s search parameter. “Maybe this _Google _thing can be useful after all.”

A moment later, his theory was confirmed and he shook with suppressed laughter.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_ Congrats and thanks! NCS says you nailed their case for them. _Reid read the text from Prentiss and a smile drew across his face. He was sitting at the kitchen table in their apartment and Max poured him another mug of coffee. Her own boss had extended his appreciation of their work in Colorado and rewarded her with a long weekend.

“I wonder if Emily would let me take a personal day,” he started.

“Oh, that would be great, Spence,” she enthused, but didn’t get her hopes up as he was just not one to take days off on a whim.

Both their phones signaled incoming text messages simultaneously and they laughed as they consulted their devices.

_We are still working on the Fairfax case. No need to come in today._

_I will want to borrow your man for another case here in DC soon. _Max’s boss informed her. She laughed as she showed Spencer the screen.

“And Emily just gave me the day off,” he told her. He set his phone down on the table and stepped close enough to draw Max into his arms. “What should we do today?”

“I have an idea,” she said, a familiar glint in her eyes.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMfinCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM


End file.
